Act of Thorough Removal
by Mei Scarlett
Summary: I was a vampire, Edward, a human. We were both in danger. Would I let his life be filled with it, or erase his memories forever? If I did, it'd be an act of thorough removal. [ Read and Review, thankyou! ]
1. Two Universes Apart 1

Title: The Act of Thorough Removal

Summary: What if Edward was not a vampire, but Bella was? If Rosalie despised Edward instead? However, Edward still had the mind reading; yet could not use it on any of the vampires. Moreover, Bella had two gifts of her own...erasing memory and restoring. Would she take the chance of losing her love, but keeping her safety; or would she try to re-do what she did and restore it all, especially the chance of death?

Remixed Summary:

About three things I was positive.

First, Edward was a human.

Second, I was a vampire, and I thirsted for his blood.

Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Chapter One: "Two Universes Apart"

Rosalie drove us to Forks High School. I hated the fact that we had to go through this all over again. Just because we were immortal and could not age doesn't mean we have to go through high school over and over. I hated school. I usually didn't mind it at first, but it got a bit too out of hand. There were gossipers everywhere we went. And I am sure that there would be tons of gossip about us. But then again, there's also a new kid coming to school.

Maybe we wouldn't be the gossip anymore. Usually at our old schools, a guy would confront me and ask me out once in a while. I'd say no of course. They were all humans. The only vampire family we'd see was the Denali family in Alaska.

The only reason why they chose Alaska was that vampires could not go out into the sun. No, we would not burn or diminish. We have the weird thing…where we glow or sparkle. It didn't matter, anyway. No one would see it at all. We have to be inconspicuous—which is hard, but at least we keep to ourselves.

Rosalie cut the engine, which made me startled. She pulled the key out of the ignition and pocketed it. I looked up and saw an unfamiliar person climb out of what seems to be a newly acquired silver Volvo. I felt somewhat attracted to him, and I felt like I was obliged to know more about him. "The new boy, Edward Cullen," Alice told me from behind. I nodded. I looked over to her, and she was wriggling her brows, as if it really meant something.

"Come on, Alice," I told her in a shaming tone, taking my backpack, and slipping it over my shoulder. "It's not like he means something to me." She gave me an expression that looked like I was lying. Which I rarely do.

"Right, Bella. How can we be sure?" My eyes flickered back to the new boy, who was walking towards the school now. He turned his head slightly to look at me. His inspecting gaze bewildered me. "All right, see you, at lunch." Alice walked away. Edward was not in my sight anymore, having gone onto the school campus already.

Jasper walked past me, with an expectant and worried look. I didn't say anything. Rosalie and Emmett already were walking together towards the campus, without a look in my direction. Really, he meant nothing to me. I don't even know him.

I entered my first class, with all the usual eyes on me. I turned to my teacher and have him a greeting nod, then turned to walk back to my seat. My thoughts hadn't even grazed Edward's presence or existence during that period. I wasn't allowed to even like him. He was a human, and I was a vampire. So what? However, his amused gaze seemed to always come back to my thoughts when I was barely paying attention.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie on my way to lunch. We talked about nonsense, Rosalie's new make-up, and the oncoming dances. Of course, I wasn't really going to dance. I was just going to show up and watch my supposed siblings dance and have fun. Maybe mingle around with Rosalie and Alice. Or laugh with Emmett and Jasper. So the topic didn't seem to amuse me. I didn't contribute to the conversation.

We got our lunch trays, which we did not eat from; and sat down at our usual table. Since it was more confined, and the cafeteria was much smaller than the parking lot, I could smell people. I heard our names mentioned. I turned to the direction, a curious expression on my face.

Edward Cullen was staring straight at me. "What are you looking at?" Alice asked. I turned my head quickly to smile at her, indicating I was doing nothing. "Hm" was all she said, looking thoughtfully around the room. I ignored everyone else after that, picking a bagel apart, curious of what was inside. I opened my can of soda, making it click. My family members looked at me.

"What?" I asked them. I turned back to the new kid, but he was looking at a girl I'd seen in one of my classes. Jessica, my mind said. Alice stood up, and dumped her tray, then left. We all did the same afterwards.

I didn't look at the new boy again, fearing I'd be locked in his gaze. His wonderful, messy hair was a color of bronze, which was uncommon, or unusual. He was merely a human, yet he was so fascinating. Such an uncommon name as well—'Edward.' It was like, a past playback.

♥♥♥

In Biology II, I sat in my seat alone. Then it struck me. Edward was entering the classroom; and his gaze locked on me. I turned my head to make it go away; the intense gaze. I also realized at that moment, the only open seat was next to me—and the teacher would be forced to send him next to me. I sighed, looking down, and wrung my wrists. This would be weird, and awkward. I didn't have to interact with anyone that was human like this before. Of course, it wouldn't only be awkward; the human might think there was an attraction—since we're all physically attracted to our prey. Even if we aren't their predators, we have to be careful, and stay inconspicuous.

I saw him turn to look at me. I didn't smile, I just turned my head again. However, something caught my attention; when a breeze came by, and apparently ruffled the bronze hair that seemed to always catch my attention. "Hi," he said softly. I grinned at him, trying to control myself of not being too attached to the human—or rather, attached at all.

"Hello," I said, breezily. "Isabella— Bella Swan," I corrected myself. He seemed to brighten at my words. "And you are? Oh, Edward Cullen," I remembered. "New, huh?"

He nodded at me, as if he was reluctant. "Yes, I am, in fact." I glanced at Mr. Varner who was impatient with us; the students around us were watching our introductions hopelessly. I had better move on. I swept my books off his desk, letting him have room. He seated himself.

The period went by slowly. Although, it may be slow to him—it was too slow for me. My eyes kept flickering in his direction, and when the breeze lifted, it also lifted a strong smell…a smell I couldn't resist. My eyes were widened the whole while. My mind was set on getting that blood. It was sweet, yet somehow bitter…addicting, yet somehow, it bites. Or what I'm trying to say is that it's so tempting.

It shouldn't be tempting to me at all. I've never even smelled something like this…in years.

Actually, I believe I haven't smelled any kind of blood like this at all—even in the hospital when I'd visited Carlisle. It's like it had hands that tried to grab out to me, that was saying my name over and over…and with each second the voice got louder. _Bell__a…you know you want it!_

It grabbed and it pulled. I resisted, and insisted I didn't give in. I had to control myself…and I couldn't let him suspect _anything_ whatsoever. I turned to look at him slowly and hesitantly. His eyes were on me. I sighed a deep sigh and smiled, trying to make the smile indifferent. Of course, with my convincing skills, he bought it supposedly, and I turned back to the teacher, taking careful notes—although I had already been in advanced classes.

I was enchanted. Under his spell. And it didn't feel right, but it felt so wonderful that there was someone actually interesting in this school. Yet it kind of hurt, since the person that's so interesting is so tempting, so delicate. I could take him down any minute I'm next to him, or in the same room as him. I saw Ellie stare at him so, and smile.

What was this feeling that I felt? Like…I wanted to scream at her, and yell at her. Say that she didn't have a chance to ever be with him, because she wasn't…worthy? I felt like being cruel to her, to tell her that she should not be trying at all. But why? I don't even like Edward that way. So why do I feel so overprotective?

Like I'm possessive. I really wasn't. I wasn't one to care, actually…Except all my thoughts came back to the _scent_. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from it. I shut my eyes trying to think about my family, even tried to picture myself human. But every time I succeeded—I ended up failing again. Even if the time passed slowly—time _did_ eventually pass.

Once the class was finished, and the bell rung, I got up quickly, and strode out the door before the teacher had dismissed us. I was the first in the halls, and I quickly went to my next class. The day ended much better, when I exited the school grounds, and into the parking lot, where it was so harder to smell just one particular person. Nevertheless, there he was—in that silver Volvo of his, already driving out carefully.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him. I was still entranced with his smell by the time we were home. " Bella?" Esme called.

"Yes, Mom?" Esme was like a mom to me, and to our whole family. We all loved her like one, too. Carlisle was also a father to us, as well. Since…they "took us in".

"Hm, nothing. Is something wrong?" she asked, able to detect my absence. I looked away, from her scrutinizing eyes, and shrugged, walking away to my bedroom. " Bella," she sighed, but I knew she wasn't calling me.

I should go off alone tomorrow hunting, so I won't have to go through the same thing again.

My heart twisted. But why did I have to leave just because of this human walked into my life? I couldn't stop thinking about him! I knew we were both different. We could not be friends. I was a vampire, he, a mere human. His blood was so…breath taking, and the monster inside me wanted it. Wanted it all.

How could I think like this? I put the pillow over my head, trying to dismiss the thought. _We're both different, way different. We're like, two universes apart, never to be allowed. _

* * *

**A/N: Here's the edited version; thank-you to Monkey-en-TuTu for helping me out with that one. ; It was kind of hard to write, since Bella didn't really like blood much. So, yeah, and it didn't show much of Edward, just about Bella and her little thoughts. So it was easy to keep him in character; for Bella it was slightly hard, to describe the small pull Edward's blood put up. And usually she won't like blood. Thank-you again for inspiring me to rewrite that part!!**


	2. Reluctance 2

Title: The Act of Thorough Removal

Summary: What if Edward was not a vampire, but Bella was? If Rosalie despised Edward instead? However, Edward still had the mind reading; yet could not use it on any of the vampires. Moreover, Bella had two gifts of her own...erasing memory and restoring. Would she take the chance of losing her love, but keeping her safety; or would she try to re-do what she did and restore it all, especially the chance of death?

Remixed Summary:

About three things I was positive.

First, Edward was a human.

Second, I was a vampire, and I thirsted for his blood.

Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

Chapter Two: Reluctance

I awoke from my trance when Alice pulled open the door. She could have knocked; but seeing her eager expression, I knew she was up to something. I sat up, letting my hair fall in front of my shoulders, only to brush it off. I examined her eager yet informing eyes that something was going to happen. And that "something" wasn't very good.

Her intense gaze let me know that I was in deep trouble. "What?" I asked her. I hope she didn't realize my bloodlust for Edward. That intense tugging feeling I kept getting towards him. A paining sensation making me was to perch myself atop him, and take the blood away from her, having already removed any witness. To take Carlisle's long-lived plan away from us, and let it be free. To be savage.

"Bella…" she trailed off, unsure of continuing. I looked at her expectantly. "You should stay away." My laugh sounded about the room; lingering after it echoed off the walls. "I'm being serious," she said sternly. My eyes seemed to roll without my permission.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I replied. "I just…can't." I shook my head, dismissing the thought that I was to leave Edward alone. "I mean…he's so _mysterious_. Wasn't Jasper mysterious; and you couldn't leave _him_ alone?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. I knew it was a different case and that she'd point that out, but I was trying to point out the attraction.

"But that's a different story," she said, to my annoyance. I got up quickly, walking up to her with inhuman speed and grace. "You have to!"

"What makes you think this is your business all of a sudden!?" I inquired hastily, wanting her out of the room—and out of my head. I snapped instead. "I'll do what I want, and I know your stupid vision of me taking his blood isn't going to happen! So why don't you just get over it, and leave me alone? Tell Esme while you're at it…that I'm leaving to hunt and be alone?"

She exited the room without another word, or glance to my direction. I didn't see the look on her face as she left.

♥♥♥

I got into the black car, with nothing I didn't need, but everything I needed. My thoughts, my hostility, and me. I was going to put all of my pressure and stress out on hunting. My eyes shone a flat black color, reflecting some rays of the sun as I looked into my rear-view mirror. Summer was over, and there were more convenient and frosty breezes, as the seasons changed into Fall.

The voice in my head kept repeating, _Go back. Don't be fooled and scared off by this stupid, ignorant boy. He just walked into your life; he can't do anything to you, he barely knows you. The _real_ you is me. You know you want his…_

It went a bit too far, and I slammed my foot on the brakes quickly; relieved that no one was near on this road. I needed something to clear my mind. In addition, hunting definitely wasn't doing it. My mind kept revolving around the one thought—around the reason _why_ I'd come hunting. But then again, I _will_ get over it as soon as this hunting trip is over. I would act like a normal person, if I could even call myself that, and pretend we were just mere _people_ who are vaguely acquainted—since he is my partner in class, we should at least have to be on friendly circumstances.

♥♥♥

The weekend passed. It came to the first day of the week—Sunday. I knew I had to go back. Alice knows I'm coming back, and can see me. But I know she's very worried. I hope she sees my plans for Edward and I have changed although me taking his blood…the attractive, insisting blood was just a mere fantasy. I didn't mean for it to become a plan, and become part of my life. I'm sure Jasper must be feeling weak—the last minutes I've been at home was very frustrating. He probably picked my worries, my stress, and my blood-lust up. I hope he's all right, and I hope he doesn't decide to look into my business.

Emmett and Rosalie probably would not care at all. Emmett would just he momentarily dazzled by my absence, and slightly worried in his own ways, but he shouldn't be very much concerned. Rosalie…she's not one to care. We _have_ been very good friends, and yet, we weren't the very best of friends like I was with Alice. We weren't that close…but I'm sure she would be slightly concerned.

Lastly…Carlisle and Esme. In all my years, I haven't seen a romantic couple such as these two. They were very compassionate about each other, and definitely about us. I smiled, appreciatively. I was so glad that someone cared so much. And seeing how affectionate and caring they are—of course they're going to be very concerned—possibly mad. I sighed, grimacing about my thoughts. As I sped on my way home, I could hear arguments between Esme and I; and Carlisle and I.

"_Esme, I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut what you did, Bella! You left! Without any information!"_

"_I didn't want you to come after me."_

"_Carlisle." Esme sighed, not taking her eyes off of me. They seemed delicate, caring…and obviously concerned. "Take it from here, please."_

_Carlisle turned to look at me, disappointed. "You should have left a note. Although I _am_ glad you decided to…take sacrifices…and you did nothing wrong. You just…hurt Esme."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Sorry wouldn't cut it. I know I'm in big trouble. But at least I know that I could have control. More control, at least…I didn't have much bloodlust anymore.

Well, not that much. I couldn't tell because he wasn't here…with me.

♥♥♥

"Bella! Thank goodness you're home!" Esme was waiting for me on the porch, her eyes widening with excitement and worry. She hugged me tightly. "You had me worrying so long! I missed you…Is everything all right? Are you okay? Do you need anything? What happened!"

I couldn't fulfill her demands as the whole family stepped out. Their eyes reflected much concern. "I'm sorry…I just needed some alone time. To think, and refill my needs." I stopped there, knowing I had many questions to answer, and many answers to repeat and elaborate on. Carlisle stepped towards me, putting his pale hand gently on Esme's shoulder. It was a gesture to calm down. She released me. I sighed, looking at Carlisle, disappointment emanating from him.

"We could have at least had a note. Something more than just Alice mumbling, 'She left. She's coming back.' I'm disappointed in you, Bella…but I know it is the best thing you could do. Jasper and Alice…told me." He put his hand on my shoulder, just like he did to Esme's. Then he hugged me. I gasped with admiration. I knew he was mad, but I wouldn't think he'd not show it.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I hope there isn't a next time—but I will inform you myself." I gave a hard glance to Alice, then to Jasper, as if I were going to get them back. I should have told them myself, and they thought it was their job to tell since they knew; so I was the one at fault, not them. I smiled at them instead afterwards, earning a confused look from both of them.

"Well it's about time," Rosalie sighed. "We missed you." She said the words that I didn't expect from her. I smiled appreciatively, and gave her a hug, and Emmett, too, who only shook with laughter. I gave each of my other family a hug as well. "Are you coming back to school tomorrow, then? Will everything be the same?" Alice asked me, after we'd settled back into the house.

I could still feel disappointment in Esme's smile that night. I stayed in my room, thinking over things. I was still set about my plan. No unnecessary interactions with Edward, unless it was instructed. Answer back vaguely. A slightly "friendly" circumstance.

The next day, I was so buried in thoughts of the plan, and focusing on it, I barely noticed Edward until lunch. He had so much…interesting features. I ignored my family's conversation, and continued to watch him. When he smiled, it was like the light dimmed on everyone else…and glowed only on him. It's like, all of the beauty was focused upon him.

Time sped, only because I was enjoying myself. Jesse turned to glance at me, and he then whispered in Edward's ear.

Edward dropped his head on the table. It seemed like…Edward's glare was hostile, threatening even violence. I laughed, then returning back to reality, and my family. Lunch ended, and we went back to our busy school lives, and I started towards my next class, which had Edward in it. And he was going to be sitting next to me for the next hour or so.

"Hello." My voice reached him, and he craned his neck towards me, as he seated himself. "Our introductions were very short." I cringed, forgetting all about my plan. I wasn't supposed to talk to him. I guess…my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Hi. Yes it was?" he replied, voicing it like a question, nervously. I lifted my brow, into a full arch.

"So. You're the new kid, the…new hit?" I asked, laughing at myself for my ironic choice of words. I'd decided once the words were out of my mouth I'd let it go smoothly, and go with the plan after the day…if I could. Even if it was disobeying Carlisle's rules in one way—by leading him towards me. The teacher wasn't in yet, so I could at least have my own fun by learning more about him.

"I guess…" he said, giving off short answers. I frowned.

"After all these years, hm? Yes, I suppose it's been going around this town for a while. So, what made you come here?" I asked straight off, getting to the point. He looked slightly bewildered, but not too much. He sighed, then looked to the side, preparing his answer.

"It's…hard."

"I'm not _that_ slow." I winked. I heard him gulp, and he took in a breath of air before continuing.

"Well…my parents were divorced. My mom got a new boyfriend…his name is Phil. And he makes her really happy. He kind of plays baseball…and wants to get 'signed' so he has to move a lot and play everywhere it seems. And my mom stays with me. I could tell she's hurt…and wants to see him. So I decided to stay with Charlie, and give her time with Phil without me. So basically, it's to hell with me, and Forks, here I exile myself." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, turning away from me.

"That _really_ wasn't to be expected." It was all I could say in my awe. "I'm…bewildered, actually. You must be in pain missing your mother…I'm sorry." I turned away from him as he did to me. Then I said, "So you'd put your mother in front of yourself?"

"Yes. I didn't want to make her unhappy." He sighed, as if his answer was reluctant—like he hadn't confessed to anyone about what he'd thought.

"I'm sure someone would have seen your reluctance," I said, then was silent after the teacher entered the room. My bloodlust finally came to a minimum, and I didn't feel much of a pull. There still was an insisting voice, but I focused on not hearing it. My eyes still flickered to random places. Whilst the whole class time, I was resisting his blood, what it was saying, and how attractive it sounded. Attractive—not in the romantic way, but the desiring way.

Maybe…rules are made to be broken, and obviously—these rules that I'd carefully restricted myself to were to be diminished completely.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for TWO MONTHS! I'm an idiot.. I probably lost a lot of readers, but I doubt I had many in the first place. First someone posted up a chapter on my account, and it turned out to be fake--and silly! I'm so sorry! Anyway, my computer broke down and my parents got all mad, and didn't lend me any money to fix it; so I had to wait to save up..**

**I hope you read more! I don't want to lose any readers! See ya next time, and don't forget to review! **


	3. Mission Impossible 3

Title: The Act of Thorough Removal

Summary: What if Edward was not a vampire, but Bella was? If Rosalie despised Edward instead? However, Edward still had the mind reading; yet could not use it on any of the vampires. Moreover, Bella had two gifts of her own...erasing memory and restoring. Would she take the chance of losing her love, but keeping her safety; or would she try to re-do what she did and restore it all, especially the chance of death?

Remixed Summary:

About three things I was positive.

First, Edward was a human.

Second, I was a vampire, and I thirsted for his blood.

Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

Chapter Three: Mission Impossible

I noticed…that was a different atmosphere about in the morning, when I wandered downstairs. It was slightly chilly—although we all have gotten used to it by now, since we ourselves are the ones cold. But there was a different feeling, a different sting to the cold. Esme was looking out the door, which was only slightly ajar, since she was just peeking outside. I watched Esme's curious posture change, and she turned. I mutely asked her knowing expression what was so different about the day.

"Snow," she proclaimed. "Snow!" Her expression twisted into an open and excited face. "Isn't it wonderful, Bella?"

I nodded my way past, wanting to get to Alice, knowing she'd been informed earlier than we had been because of her ability. She's practically our weather-woman, our prophet, who sees into the future. Although, as easily as anyone can be convinced to change their decision, the future can change as well. We are not all so determined, and we are not capable of keeping things together, and staying with the plan, or staying on the same path we'd begun with.

"Would there be a snow fight, Alice?" I whispered in her ear, so that none of the male vampires we were living with could hear. We wanted to win. It was always like this—boys against girls. Since the boys have more "power" if you will, and I'm not trying to be sexist, but they'd always been the strong side of our family. We, the women, are also strong, and definitely stronger than an average male human, we are strong in many ways, and not in just physical abilities. This…sometimes "weakens" us, but we probably have more power than men do.

Again, I'm only stating the facts—I'm not sexist.

Alice smiled, and nodded, and I figured that she was planning out strategies on how to defeat our opponents. Since a man thinks he is too great, his opponents can use that as his weakness. "I'm not exactly sure who is going to win…"

Esme laughed freely. "As long as there aren't any mishaps. _And_, no cheating, Alice. Don't look into the future, my mini-psychic." She ensnared her arms around my "sister". Then me. I returned the embrace.

"All right, Mom," she grinned and shrugged. I smiled, definitely under the happy influence. "Come on, everyone, we're going to be late…"

"As if we've ever been before," I laughed. It was true—with our speed, we were never late a day in our life—if you can call it that, of course. But I felt this…angst. To go to school. I'm sure Jasper felt it too, whenever we were on our way. I just couldn't wait for something, obviously.

Before we got into the car, I caught Alice stealing glances towards my way. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, wanting to get out of her reach, and out of her hearing range. " Bella, meet me at my locker before lunch…" she managed to squeeze into our schedule before I walked off to my first period. Then my eye caught Edward, walking upon slippery ice, slipping on his way to the school grounds and…

Then it happened very fast. Crystyn's van twisted and turned on the cold slippery roads, and headed straight for Edward. My eyes widened as everything slowed down for me; I dashed from car to car to save Edward's life. I planted myself in front of him, my arms held out to stop the van from colliding into Edward.

Eventually, time changed again and was very speedy. The van's front was crushed by my force, and my speed to prevent the accident. I heard Edward's breath catch, and I didn't hear him exhale. I scooped him up in my arms, and let him slide down so that it'd look like we both slid from the collision. By now, many groups of students decided to cluster around the scene, asking each other what happened.

I had to tell the principal and the coach that I was fine over and over again, and that I wasn't sure if Edward was going to be okay. But I was. He merely hit his head, and apparently slid upon rock-hard ice.

Shrieks came from bewildered students, all surprised by what had happened. I looked through the windshield of Crystyn's van, and saw only her head, slightly covered with blood. I covered my mouth, eyes widening. At least…I could handle it. Or so I thought.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me when we got to the hospital. His voice was coloured with concern, except not for me.

I nodded, without sound.

He looked at Edward meaningfully, and then to me, as if asking, 'What happened?'

It all came out in a quick, soft whisper. "Crystyn's car slid on the ice, and almost hit Edward. I had to block him, and we both slid…"

The nurses looked at Edward pitifully. It was until after Carlisle told Edward he was going to be okay, I noticed he was studying me carefully, as if he was confused. "What?" I asked, wanting to know.

"That was strange…" he trailed off, not giving me enough answers.

I scowled. "Very," I replied waspishly.

"What?"

"No, you tell me!" I was very near to stomping my foot on the linoleum—but I was careful—I didn't want it to break, now, did I?

"Tell you what?" His eyes were wide with confusion. I had to remind myself that he hit his head pretty hard, and I had to be patient.

I smiled. At least, I tried to. It only came out as a lop-sided grin. "What was strange?" I repeated the question calmly, though I wanted to scream it.

"Oh…well…" He thought for a moment, taking out bits and parts of the story, I supposed. "I saw you…And then everything happened so quickly," he said slowly…carefully. "But you were so far away. And then immediately, I turned around and you were in front of me! In mere seconds," he added softly. I saw his confused expression, but he buried his face in his hands, causing his words to come out slightly muffled. "I was so confused…I mean, you were across the parking lot!"

My eyes widened, and I was thankful he couldn't see my face. "Well, I wasn't. I was close to you, walking towards the campus." I knew my story wasn't going to be believed. It didn't have evidence, too. "So there. Discussion over."

"No it isn't. I'll talk to you later about it," Edward hastily whispered as a doctor came in. "You two can go, you know." She pulled back the drapes, and looked at Crystyn. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay a little longer." Then she started to inspect her head wounds.

_Well good,_ I thought almost helplessly. _I need to get away from Edward so he can't…accuse me. And the blood is making me crazy—it's so maddening! _"All right. Edward. You should go home." I smiled at him. I was getting more attached, frustrating or no. And it was getting a bit too much for me…I'd have to restrict myself from breaking some rules, at least.

Distance? I'll keep it fair. Conversations? Keep it to a minimum. But I was curious—I mean, who wouldn't be? He seemed so mysterious, but at the same time, so open. Even though not much has happened between us—despite the whole 'car accident,' I just want to know more. I feel an odd bond between us, like we were supposed to know each other.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later," he emphasized the last part, and stood up. He swooned slightly, but he didn't lose his balance. I met his pace, which was fairly slow. When we reached the waiting room—which contained over half the population of the school; and Charlie (Edward's father).

"Edward!" he gasped, grasping his son's shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

I flinched at the stream of questions that dispersed from the chief's mouth. I'd…definitely be so annoyed by that, but at least he cared. Carlisle didn't have to have concern for something as small as that, though. I caught Edward steal a glance at me, and I winked. "Catch you later. Chief Swan, I think you should take him home—I doubt he would be feeling well."

Chief Swan looked at me, and nodded. "I will." I watched the two walk away—also catching a glare from Edward—until they were out of sight. I giggled softly, and disappeared, on my way back to school. Although there would be very askance glances for me to endure, I made my way slowly through the day. But I couldn't stop it—I had to go to Edward's home.

After-school, I took off. I ran to Edward's house, following his almost fresh scent. My mind wandered off to memories—when Edward had told me about all his confusion. I didn't want to tell him. I made myself promise I would, but I had this weird feeling…that the promise wasn't right. But I _could_ tell other people he just saw something, but I also knew he was set on the fact that I was too far from him to save him. And he was right.

Although…there _was_ a way. I could erase his memory. And feed him information during his trance that I was close to him instead of far away. Even if I had the talent—I still had disadvantages too, more than just the parcel of memory I want to erase might be trashed forever. I haven't mastered the art of restoring it yet…was there even a reason to?

"Are you sure you don't want me to call for pizza?" Was the first thing I heard. Figuring it was Charlie, I made my way through his window.

His room was plain.

There was a computer on a desk which I knew was slow, due to its slightly 'raggy' appearance. It appeared to be turned on, but on idle-mode. There was a bed which was plain; not unusual in any way. I heard footsteps nearing the stairs—he must be coming upstairs. It surely wasn't his father, Charlie, because I knew his steps were more slow, exaggerated in it's impact upon the ground, as if his steps were taken lazily.

But his steps were light and quick, as if he were in a rush. My eyes widened in curiosity, hiding along the outside of his wall; peering through the windowsill, knowing I wouldn't be noticed. He looked in my direction, staring out the window—I assumed.

Edward gave a long, uncharacteristic sigh. I hadn't noticed, he held a book in his hand. When he placed it down upon the bedside, I noticed the title.

He was reading a classical book, Romeo and Juliet. I didn't get it, even if it _was_ such a wonderful play, and if it was well-scripted, why would he want to read the book instead of watching it be performed? I pondered about this for a moment while he took a bag which I noticed were his accessories needed to 'refresh' himself.

My conclusion: I guess he was a classical person, and felt like enjoying it both ways.

I'd shrugged, not wanting to get too deep into the thought.

Edward let himself fall back onto his bed, making the springs creak a little. "Hm," he said, filling the moment with his voice, only if it was just a mere word. I had just stood there, or at least, clung there, watching him flip through endless pages of Romeo and Juliet, watching the show of emotions upon his face.

Twilight was finally coming to, and I pictured myself a hundred years later; sighing again, and watching the same thing over and over…that was one thing that would never ever change.

And it darkened. He put the book away; or on the bed-table. My impatience grew as he sat back down on his bed, then letting himself lay down. He looked towards the window—in my direction—and sighed, probably wishing that the day was over. Minutes passed as he continued to stare out the window, beyond myself, who was barely visible.

After for what seemed like ages, he finally fell asleep.

And I found myself crawling into the room feeling such… 'Amazement' if you will, mixed with adrenaline.

It was silent—although I could hear Charlie's snoring. Had that much time already passed? I wondered.

Edward tossed and turned; but he did not awaken. I pulled his desk-chair up to the side of his bed, carefully watching him. Although the chair's legs scraped against the wooden floor, it did not make any such sound.

There was silence. His even, calming, and relaxing breathing lifted in the air, and only once in a while he did stop and mumble something incoherent. It was only later in the middle of the night, I'd supposed, that he turned in the bed facing me—an alarmed expression upon his face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope this doesn't seem like a cliffhanger for you all.. **

**I haven't gotten a plot going but I have an idea in mind.. I just can't seem to place it..**


End file.
